The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree, botanically known as Malus domestica, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘RM-1’.
The new apple variety ‘RM-1’ originated from an open-pollination in Lot, France of Malus domestica ‘Zwintcher CSR 22’, (not patented), as the female, or seed parent, with an unknown selection of Malus domestica, as the male or pollen, parent. The new Apple tree was discovered and selected by the inventors as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Lot, France in 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new apple tree by budding and grafting, since 2006 in Lot, France, has demonstrated that the new variety reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations.